


Hetalia Short Stories

by Vivana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexuality, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, More tags will be added later, Teasing, also more pairings and characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivana/pseuds/Vivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories and drabbles about various Hetalia characters and pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Test - Rus/Prus, AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert needs Ivans help for a school test.

_> Hey, fatty<_ was written in the SMS Ivan just had received. _> Help me learning for the Russian test.<_

So Gilbert had finally realised that he should learn for school? That could get interesting, the boy thought with a grin.

_> Нет<_ he simply replied and a few seconds later his phone showed a new message.

_> Come on, I'm going to fail class if I don't pass. Would be your fault then.<_

_> Нет, это толкько твой вины.<_ It wasn't like Ivan hadn't offered him tutoring before, but of course he hadn't needed it then.

_> Don't be an ass.<_ came the fast reply.

_> Bribe me<_ Ivan demanded. Let's see how much he really wanted his help.

_> My parents are on vacation and Lutz is staying at Feli's<_ Directly starting with sex? Ivan hadn't expected this, not that he disliked it. So Gilbert was pretty desperate, propably got strain from his parents. Well, what was bad for him wasn't bad for the Russian. He definitely could get some more out of him.

_> Неряха<_ he answered.

_> I will do the thing with the scarf<_ Just like predicted.

_> You should be desperate more often.<_

_> Is that a yes?<_

_> I'll be over in 20<_ the Russian finally accepted and slid his mobile into his bag. This certainly got fun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from Russian:  
> Нет - No  
> Нет, это толкько твой вины - No, it's solely your fault  
> Неряха - Whore
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and will be back for the next chapter.


	2. Difficult - Swe/Prus, AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU where Sweden is Prussias tutor. Gilbert wants some extra motivation.

„These exercises are way to difficult, Berri“, grumbled Gilbert, propping his head defeated on his hand, not even five minutes after they started.

„They aren't“, the Swede replied, „you just have to think a bit.“

„Can't we do something else?“, Gilbert asked, not that he had much hope that the other would actually agree.

„Your exam next week focuses on this.“  
„Still five other days on which I could learn“, the younger pouted.

„And we both know that you won't“, sighed Berwald.

„Come on, Berri.“  
„No“, he just replied.

„You don't even get annoyed anymore when I call you that“, the younger grumbled again.

„Focus on your tasks, okay?“

„Will you kiss me?“, Gilbert suddenly asked, catching his tutor off-guard.

„No, I won't“, he replied irritated.

„Why?“, the younger wanted to know. „You did so before.“

Berwald closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. „But that one was a mistake.“

„I know that you like me.“

„You are my student.“  
„We are not in school“, the younger retorted. „And I don't think this place has a rule against motivating your pupils.“

„This wouldn't be a motivation“, the Swede sighed.

„It would be a pretty awesome one“, Gilbert grinned. „We should bring this in. Everytime I get a good grade, you kiss me. And if I get a C on school certificate, we go on a date.“

„I will date you when you get an A.“ Now the German was caught off-guard, but he contained himself quickly.

„That's impossible, I totallyfailed the first exam“, he pouted. „Why can't you give me a task that I can actually complete?“

„You can“, Berwald answered. „You just need to work more and have a bit of confidence.“

„I'm confident!“, he claimed, but the older only smiled, sending blood right into Gilberts face.

„Do you want to try it again? I'll help you“, the Swede brought his attention again to his exercises.

„You are still horrible at motivating“, Gilbert complained, but then focused on the paper in front of him.

At the end of the lesson however, Berwald gave him a brief kiss on the forehead. Maybe this wasn't good or anything near this direction, but he couldn't help himself when he knew how cute Gilbert looked flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, this headed in a totally different direction during translating.  
> I still want to write a whole story about this AU.


	3. Rus/Prus (+Spain and France)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain wants to know what is happening between Prussia and Russia.

„What's exactly going on between you and Russia?“, Spain suddenly wanted to know as the friends sat on France's terace, still being at their first bottle of wine.

„Stuff and things“, grinned Gilbert simply.

„Come on, I want to know“, pouted Antonio. „Everytime I see you two together you are fighting over something, tossing insults, but you already stood us up for him twice.“

„Ohh, are you becoming jealous of an old boozer?“, the albino scoffed.

„There are a lot worse nations to sleep with than Russia“, France knowingly threw in.

„You also slept with him?“, blurted Antonio. „I knew that you kinda had a suicidal streak, but I didn't think it's that bad.“

„Hey, I'm also doing him!“, Gilbert complained.

„You were always completly nuts“, Spain explained before wanting to face Franics again, but Gilbert was faster than him.

„When did it happen?“, he wanted to know, his tone suddenly colder.

„Now you are the one getting jealous?“, France teased but continued with a sigh, after seeing the look his friend gave him. „A long time ago, somewhen in the middle of the 18th century, or so.“

„If you can't remember the exact date, he doesn't seem to be that good“, Spain mocked, but didn't get any reaction from the Prussian, who was lost in his own thoughts. „Becoming resentful, Gil?“, he tried to gain his attention again, poking his shoulder.

„No, not like that“, Gilbert shook his head. „But the idiot lied to me. He knows how much I hate that.“

„You could punish him with love prohibition“, suggested France and Antonio agreed.

„Like some old, uptight housewife.“

„He doesn't need to prove to us that he is one.“

„It was obvious for years.“

„And you are really asking why I rather spend time with Ivan?“, Gilbert sighed.

„Ivan? No sweet pet names?“, Spain teased further, and Francis explained before the albino could reply somthing: „You love us, Gilbert. You can't hate us for long, sooner or later you'll be back.“

„You sound like him“, Prussia smiled shaking his head, before grinning widely at Antonio. „So, how did your fuck-date with England go?“

„Wait a minute, we definitely need more wine for that one“, France exclaimed and dissapeared inside, barely hearing Spains muttered „It wasn't a fuck-date...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been over three month since the last update, but the next one should come sooner.  
> I have already written some more chapters, just have to translate them.


	4. Swe/Prus AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berwald and Gilbert have been a couple for quite a while now, but Gilbert avoids every possibility to be alone with his boyfriend.

„I w'n't let y' out n'w“, Berwald persisted the at least third time and Gilbert's patience dwindled even more.  
„I'll be fine, I'll just walk my bike. It's not that far“, he claimed. „And the longer you block my way the worse it becomes.“  
„Th'r' 're t'les fl'ing fr'm th' roofs. Y' ar' not leav'ng.“  
„Well, you can't force me to stay“, he snarled at his boyfriend, who simply sighed. Before the albino could realise anything, the Swede threw him over his shoulder, removed his shoes and started to carry him into the living room. Despite his loud protests he wasn't put down until they reached the couch.  
„You are a piece of shit, you know that?“, Gilbert proceeded snarling, but Berwald just shook his head and threw him the telephone.  
„'re y' go'ng to c'll or sh'ld I?“ The German made a grimace, which the other ignored. Instead he dissappeared into the kitchen.  
When he came back a few minutes later with two steaming cups of coffee, Gilbert was actually on the phone. Berwald threw him a relieved smile, placed the cups on the coffee table and began kindling a fire in the chimney. At least no more arguing about this.  
„Satisfied?“, Gilbert spat after he hung up, receiving an agreeing grunt from the Swede. Well, maybe he shouldn't have held his hopes up. When he sat down next to him, the German moved away. Not much, but enough to notice.  
„I w's afr'd, G'lbert“, Berwald started, looking out of the window that shook whenever it was hit by another gust of storm. „It's d'nger's, if som'th'ng h'ppen'd...“ The younger shook his head sighing.  
„I know that. That still doesn't mean I want to be here.“ He instantly regretted saying it so directly, now Berwald would probably start digging.  
„Why n't?“ As he thought. Gilbert avoided his gaze, simply shook his shoulders and started acting like his coffee suddenly became very fascinating. For a while, they just sat there in uncomfortable silence. He was almost beginning to think the Swede would drop the topic, but then the man broke it again.  
„D' I sc're y'?“  
„We are a couple“, the Albino merely replied.  
„D'sn't h've to mean s'm'thing.“ For a moment it seemed like Gilbert wanted to reply, but instead he changed the subject.  
„Does you TV work or do you keep it only for decoration?“  
„W'rks“, Berwald answered with a sigh, handing him the remote. The German keeped changing channels for some time, until he found a quite highbrow documentary about baroque music. Berwald didn't understand much, but Gilbert seemed to absorb even the tiniest bit of information. He looked really cute, when he was focused like that. Still, this reminded the Swede even more how it was the first time they were actually spending time alone. Before, Gilbert had been avoiding any oppurtunity to stay alone in a room with him for more than ten minutes. Why did he even bother hoping this evening wouldn't end in a complete disaster? At least they were both sitting on the same couch, even though on different ends. It wasn't like the Albino was always like this – in public he was actually pretty touchy-feeling, never missing a chance to hold hands or give him a peck. But now he was just quiet, and a quiet Gilbert was never good. If he just knew, what exactly he had done wrong. He couldn't remember pushing him in any corner, but Berwald had never been good at noticing things like that.  
„D' y' w'nt m're c'ffee?“, he asked with a glance to Gilberts empty cup. He simply nodded, not letting his attention drift form the TV. With a suppressed sigh Berwald got up and went with both their cups into the kitchen. Just when he finished pouring the coffee, the light suddenly started to flicker, before completly leaving him in darkness. Not a moment later he heard an irritated „Really?“ from the living room. The Swede couldn't suppress a small smile hushing over his face. Maybe they could talk now. Even if he risked making everything worse.  
Gilbert took his cup with a sour expression and immediately started sipping from it. He sat down next to him and tried to find the right words, that wouldn't anger his boyfriend even more. He felt that it might be better to just let it slide, but he couldn't do that. And he knew that it would just lead to more problems in the long run. Sadly, he had never been really good with both, words and showing affection. He sighed.  
„I don't want to talk“, the German said instantly.  
„We sh'-“  
„No.“  
„G'l-“  
„Not now, please“, the young man almost pleaded, „just- Not now.“  
„'k“, Berwald nodded, „y' d'n't h've to f'rce y'self.“ It was the first time this evening, that Gilbert smiled, even if it was barely noticeable. „C'n I hug y'?“ He at first blinked at the Swede in confusion, but then nodded.  
„Of course.“ Not even a moment later he was pulled in a thight embrace. „You're squishing me!“, the German laughed and Berwald muttered an excuse before softening his grip a bit. It was good to see him relaxing a bit, and so he tok his chances again.  
„W'ld y' list'n t' m'? Y' don't h've to talk“, he asked, stroking his boyfriends back, who was by now returning the hug.  
„Yeah, fine“, he answered, but didn't sound all too happy. „Would be pretty unawesome if I didn't.“  
„I kn'w that I'm n't th' best b'yfriend y' c'ld h've. Gr'mpy and sc'ry, s' on“, he began, „b't I r'lly love y', I r'lly do, G'lbert. I don't w'nt t' h'rt y'. I'm s'rry f-“ He stopped in his words, when he noticed how Gilbert shook in his arms. He was crying, hiding his face in Berwalds shirt. The German was trying to stiffle his sobs, and Berwald didn't know what he should do, so he just kept rubbing his back.  
„It's not your fault, ok?“, Gilbert said after a while, his voice still shaking. „I'm the broken one, not you.“  
„Y're not br'ken“, the Swede dissagreed.  
„What about 'incomplete'?“ Berwald tried to push him back a bit so he could see his face, but Gilbert firmly clung to him. „No, I don't want to see your face.“  
„G'l-“, he tried to object, but was cut off.  
„I have seen two, and I don't want to see a third. You are gonna break up in a few minutes anyway, so let me have it my way.“ Berwald wanted to reply, but had the feeling that this might not be the best idea. So instead he laid his arms around his boyfriend again.  
„I just“, Gilbert started, taking a deep breath before continuing, „don't feel the same stuff everyone else does. I'm missing some things.“ Berwald tightened the embrace even more. He was almost completly sure, what the other was going to say and he couldn't stand that it frightened him so much. „I do love you. I think that part of me is pretty normal?“ Gilbert took a short break again, chuckling. „I love you, I want to hug you and to kiss you and you are gonna cut it off, because I don't want to fuck you. Or anyone else.“ His last words almost vanished between new sobs.  
„Y're not br'ken“, Berwald repeated. „W're n't brok'n.“ Gilbert needed a moment before he fully realised what his apparently still boyfriend had just said.  
„If that's a joke, it's sick.“ The Swede now pulled out of the embrace and took Gilbert's face into his hands, making them face each other.  
„'m not lying“, he said, and slowly he could see how the other's expression changed.  
„You aren't... You, we...“, he stuttered at first, but then a relieved, honest smile appeared on his face. „I always thought I was the only one. Nobody understood, Toni and Fran tried, but... Thank you.“  
„Y're m' h'sb'nd“, Berwald simply answered, before pressing a kiss on his boyfriends forehead.  
„We aren't married“, Gilbert objected with a huff, but still moved closer, until he sat down on Berwalds lap, laying his arm around his shoulders.  
„'n a few y'rs“, the Swede replied and rested his face in the crook of Gilbert's neck.  
„Maybe“, he chuckled, letting his fingers comb through Berwald's short hair. Yes, maybe this would finally work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were exactly ten works in the search for 'Prussia' and 'Asexuality', also there was still only one chapter with Sweden/Prussia. Both things that had to change.


End file.
